Mistr a vlk
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ Zoufalý lord Remus Lupin v tíživé životní situaci prohlásil, že daruje polovinu svého majetku muži, který mu dokáže pomoct, nebo kdyby to byla dívka, ožení se s ní. Ale chudý a nehezký alchymista o zlato nestál...
1. Chapter 1

**Originál****: **The Master and The Wolf

**Odkaz: **inkstain.7inkquill.n7et/isf/archive/20/themaster.h7tml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **ntamara

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

* * *

**MISTR A VLK**

.**  
**

Bylo nebylo před dávnými časy jedno království, kterému vládl mladý král jménem Remus Lupin. Byl korunovaný v létě, v roce svých třiadvacátých narozenin. Tehdy oba jeho rodiče zahynuli a on sám byl těžce raněn na půlnoční lovecké vyjížďce.

Král s královnou byli oba vášniví lovci, stejně tak jejich syn a jeho přátelé. Malá skupinka šlechticů za doprovodu stráží projížděla lesem, zalitým stříbrným světlem kulatého měsíce. Byla vlahá letní noc a oni si povídali a smáli se a bezstarostně se vraceli zpátky k hradu.

Útok přišel náhle a nečekaně. Obludný vlk vyskočil z křoví, srazil královnu z jejího koně, vrhl se na krále a svými obrovskými čelistmi mu rozerval hrdlo. Král ještě ani nedopadl na zem a nestvůra se obrátila zpátky ke královně. Když se strážím a zbytku společnosti konečně podařilo bestii zabít – tři oštěpy proklály její černé srdce, vržené princovými nejlepšími přáteli, barony Blackem, Pettigrewem a Potterem – královna již byla potrhaná k nepoznání. Sám korunní princ málem zahynul, na prsou se mu otevíral hrozivý šrám.

Zatímco Pettigrew a Potter spěchali se svým přítelem do hradu, Black a ostatní viděli na vlastní oči, jak se tělo nestvůry proměnilo v lidské. Byl to vlkodlak.

ȸȹȸ

Celý dvůr se zahalil do smutku: král i královna byli lidem milovaní, stejně tak jejich syn. Korunovace, jindy provázená veselím a oslavami, se odehrála v tísnivé atmosféře strachu. Nakazil se mladý král strašlivou nemocí?

Když uplynul první měsíc a zase se přiblížil úplněk, veliký, žlutý měsíc plul po zářijové obloze, král se sám zamknul do nejhlubšího sklepení a dal se přikovat ke zdi. Jeho tři přátelé, kterým důvěřoval víc než komukoliv jinému, baroni Black, Pettigrew a Potter, hlídali dveře.

Nic nepomohlo, že se ukryl hluboko v útrobách hradu kam měsíční světlo nemůže proniknout. Jakmile vyšel úplněk, sklepením se rozlehly bolestné výkřiky a vzápětí děsivé vytí, z nějž tuhla krev v žilách. Král Remus byl vlkodlak.

Během následujících týdnů král Remus a jeho přátelé zoufale prohledávali rozsáhlou hradní knihovnu, pídili se po jakékoliv zmínce, jakékoliv možnosti, která by zrušila kletbu lykantropie. Avšak uplynuly další dva měsíce a řešení nepřicházelo. Tehdy král vyslal mezi své poddané heroldy s oznámením.

Přislíbil, že dá polovinu svého majetku kterémukoliv muži, nebo se ožení kteroukoliv ženou, pokud ho zbaví jeho prokletí.

ȸȹȸ

V sešlé chatrči na kraji lesa žil muž jménem Severus Snape. Byl ošklivý a neotesaný a podivně páchl. Nos měl dlouhý a zahnutý, černé vlasy mastné a zplihlé. Zuby měl křivé a žluté a před jeho zlobným, pronikavým pohledem se zachvěl i nejstatečnější rytíř.

Nebylo divu, že neměl žádné přátele. Lidé k němu chodívali jenom v krajní nouzi, když potřebovali některý z jeho lektvarů. Vždycky byl na každého tak nepříjemný, že lidé usoudili, že bývá nejraději sám. Vyhýbali se mu jak jen mohli a začalo se říkat, že se dal do spolku s ďáblem.

Povídalo se, že jeho lektvary dokáží ošálit rozum a očarovat mysl. Že umí připravit věhlas, stáčet slávu a někteří šeptali, že prý dokonce dovede polapit a uchovávat smrt.

Nestaral se o zisk nebo bohatství, ale když se doslechl co dal král rozhlásit, uložil své lektvary do otrhaného vaku, zamknul dveře své chýše a vydal se na hrad.

Před mnoha lety Snape sám žil na královském hradě jako učedník místního alchymisty. Ale jeho odpudivý vzhled a ostrý jazyk znechutily prince Remuse a jeho přátele, stejně jako jeho zvyk sledovat je na každém kroku a špehovat. Korunní princ ho proto falešně obvinil z krádeže a přesvědčoval své rodiče, aby mladého učedníka vyhnali. Král a královna synovi uvěřili a aniž by dali Snapeovi šanci aby se obhájil, vyhnali ho z paláce.

Teď Snape konečně dostal příležitost vyrovnat starý účet.

Nevšímal si posměšků, nechal se strážemi uvést a čekal v trůním sále, zatímco Remus zkoušel léky a rady, které mu nabízeli muži, prahnoucí po jeho zlatě a ženy, toužící stát se královnou.

Když na něj konečně přišla řada a Snape předstoupil s pohárem páchnoucí, kouřící tekutiny, baroni Black, Potter a Pettigrew přimhouřili oči a dívali se na něj s odporem a nedůvěrou.

"Můj pane." Jak je možné oslovit krále jeho řádným titulem a zároveň tak pohrdavě? "Až vás přestanou bavit idiotské a ubohé pokusy těchto zabedněnců a rozhodnete se zbavit vlkodlačího prokletí, vypijte tento lektvar dřív, než vyjde měsíc, a budete vyléčen."

Přátelé krále Remuse protestovali a snažili se ho přesvědčit, aby smrdutý odvar nepil, protože Snape je už od pohledu zlý a určitě má něco za lubem. Pravděpodobně krále nechce vyléčit, ale otrávit. Král zaváhal a dlouho Snapea zkoumavě pozoroval. Pak od něj vzal pohár, opatrně, aby se nedotknul jeho prstů, obarvených od lektvarů. Všichni přítomní, až na Snapea, zalapali po dechu hrůzou, když zvedl pohár ke rtům a jedním hltem vypil jeho obsah.

Číše mu vypadla z rukou a roztříštila se o podlahu. Král Lupin začal kašlat a dusit se. Baroni Black, Potter a Pettigrew se rozběhli ke Snapeovi s vytasenými meči, připravení na místě ho usmrtit.

"Počkat!"

Snape ani nemrknul. Všichni se obrátili na krále Lupina, který si otřel ústa a potřásl hlavou. "Jsem v pořádku, nezdá se, že by mi ublížil. Stmívá se, měsíc vyjde dřív než za hodinu. Pojďte, přátelé, půjdeme do sklepení, kde se stanete svědky buď triumfu tohoto muže, nebo mé přeměny. Stráže, odveďte Severuse Snapea do pokojů pro hosty a hlídejte ho. Zítra jej buď bohatě odměním, nebo ho přinutím aby ten odporný odvar vypil sám!"

Všichni se zasmáli králově vtipu, kromě Snapea, který se ušklíbl a nechal se odvést.

Stejně jako každý předešlý úplněk se král dal připoutat v jedné ze sklepních cel a baroni Black, Potter a Pettigrew stáli na stráži před zamčenými dveřmi. Když nastal čas a měsíc se vyhoupl na oblohu, očekávali, že uslyší přítelovy bolestné výkřiky a vytí nestvůrného vlka. Ale noc plynula a kromě jejich nervózního přešlapování a šeptání se neozývalo nic.

Za rozbřesku, hned jakmile vyšlo slunce, otevřeli dveře vězení. Král Remus byl stále přikovaný ke zdi, ale šaty neměl roztrhané, neměl na těle stopy kousnutí ani škrábanců – neproměnil se ve vlka!

Zpráva se rozšířila rychle jako blesk. Král je vyléčený! Ale zatímco se lidé veselili a Snape si dovolil spokojeně se ušklíbnout, hluboko ve sklepení se baroni Black, Potter a Pettigrew přeli s králem, co tak nejlíp udělat se Snapem.

"Nemůžeš mu dát polovinu svého zlata, Remusi. Nic takového po tobě nesmí chtít. Jestli tě dokázal tak snadno vyléčit, proč to neudělal už dávno?" začal Potter.

"Není to snad samozřejmou povinností každého poddaného?" přidal se Pettigrew.

"Snape nechystá nic dobrého. Slyšel jsem, že se mezi lidem říká, že se spolčil s ďáblem a oddává se nejčernější magii. Měl by být vděčný, že jsi jeho šerednou mršinu neupálil na hranici za čarodějnictví!" uzavřel Black.

Král Remus chvíli mlčel a zvažoval své dilema. Po pravdě, nechtělo se mu rozloučit se s polovinou majetku – jeho království nebylo bohaté a taková finanční ztráta by pro ně znamenala těžkou ránu. Na druhou stranu, Snape ho _zbavil_ prokletí, a on dal _slib_. Ovšem vadilo by někomu, kdyby z nehezkého a nenávistného Severuse Snapea neučinil boháče?

Čím víc přemýšlel, tím víc král zjišťoval, že souhlasí se svými přáteli. Pokud mu Severus Snape mohl pomoct od začátku, pak se měl ozvat okamžitě. Dá tomu člověku sto galeonů – krásná suma – a řekne mu, ať si jde po svých.

Všichni se shromáždili v sále, král Remus usedl na trůn, jeho přátelé se postavili kolem něj a stráže přivedly Snapea.

"Můj lektvar tě vyléčil, nemýlím se?" řekl Snape svým hedvábným hlasem a v očích se mu zalesklo tak, že králi přeběhl mráz po zádech, i když při pohledu na Snapeův samolibý výraz pevně sevřel rukojeť meče.

"Ano, tvůj lektvar fungoval. Za odměnu ti vyplatím sto galeonů."

Shromáždění vydechlo úlevou. Ani jediné osobě nebylo po chuti, že by Snape přišel k penězům. Bezpochyby by mu to umožnilo zůstat u dvora. Ten člověk byl šeredný a zlý. Čím dřív odejde a oni se na něj nebudou muset dívat, tím lépe.

Snape se zamračil, narovnal se v celé své výšce, založil si ruce na prsou a schoval své špinavé prsty v rukávech.

"Tvá... velkorysost je... nesmírná, králi Remusi," zkroutil ústa v nehezkém úsměvu, který odhalil zažloutlé, křivé zuby. "Avšak pouhé zlato není to, co by mne zajímalo."

"Co tedy chceš, Snape?" zeptal se král netrpělivě. "Mého prvorozeného syna? To tě budu muset zklamat, nikdy bych se svého dědice nevzdal, tím méně abych ho svěřil tobě podobným."

Všichni se smáli, ale Snape se jízlivě zašklebil.

"Nic tak drastického," odpověděl. "Slíbil jsi, že dáš polovinu svého zlata nebo svoji ruku komukoliv, kdo tě vyléčí. Jelikož je zjevné, že nejsi ochoten vzdát se svého majetku a ani já o peníze nestojím, očekávám, že dodržíš své slovo a oženíš se se mnou."

Zatímco Snape mluvil, celý sál ztichl. Bylo by slyšet špendlík spadnout. Opravdu Snape žádal, aby se s ním král oženil?

Baron Potter vyprskl smíchy jako první, za okamžik se k němu připojili Black a Pettigrew a hned po nich všichni ostatní.

"Výpary z tvých lektvarů ti musely zatemnit mozek, Snape!" Potter se smíchem sestoupil ze stupínku a vzal ošklivce za paži. Otočil Snapea, aby ho všichni přítomní dobře viděli. "Tenhle se chce oženit s králem, chce, aby z něj udělal královnu Severuse! Slyšeli jste už něco tak absurdního?" Potter řval smíchy a postrčil Snapea do rukou stráží.

"Odveďte ho! Vyhoďte toho blázna na ulici, kam patří. Odmítá králův vděk? Ať je po jeho!" Potter se otočil ke svému publiku a znechuceně se zašklebil. "Co jsem si vůbec myslel, sahat na něco takového?"

Výsměch pronásledoval Snapea až k branám paláce, kde ho vyhodili na ulici i s hubeným majetkem, který si přinesl. Přitáhl si svůj obnošený černý hábit blíž k tělu, pohrdavě se ušklíbl na stráže a plivl jim k nohám.

Měšťané už se doslechli co se stalo a také se mu smáli, házeli po něm bláto a kamení. Snape se shrbil, chránil si hlavu rukou a spěchal z města zpátky do své staré chatrče na samotě. Tam si léčil zranění, vetřel si masti do ran a balzámem ošetřil modřiny. A vyčkával.

ȸȹȸ

Následující měsíc probíhal v samých oslavách. Král byl zase zdravý a už nikdy se neměl proměnit ve strašlivého vlkodlaka. O úplňkové noci uspořádal zvlášť bohatý ples, na který sezval všechny šlechtice, mezi nimi i barona Pottera a jeho ženu lady Lily, barona Blacka a barona Pettigrewa.

Ale jakmile se na obzoru vyloupl měsíc, stalo se něco hrozného. Král právě stranou od ostatních rozmlouval s baronem Potterem a jeho chotí, když se mu z ničeho nic zatočila hlava. Zkřivil tvář bolestí, zavrávoral a baron Potter se ženou ho tak tak zachytili před pádem.

"Můj pane, jste v pořádku?" zeptala se Lily, ale další slova jí uvázla v hrdle, když král zvedl hlavu a podíval se na ni planoucíma, žlutýma očima vlka. Zavrčel. Sevřel rukama její krk a snadno jí zlomil vaz.

Její bezvládné tělo se svezlo na zem a král se vrhl na svého nejlepšího přítele.

Hosté zpanikařili a v se hrůze rozprchli. Stráže stály jako opařené, nevěděly co dělat. Mají napadnout svého krále? Baroni Black a Pettigrew však přiskočili a začali s králem zápasit, odtáhli ho od barona Pottera a v zoufalství ho ztloukli do bezvědomí.

Zatímco baron Black poslal všechny pryč a strážím nařídil, aby sehnaly řetězy na zkrocení krále, Pettigrew padl na kolena u svého nejlepšího přítele a jeho paní. Z Potterova potrhaného hrdla se řinula krev a namáhavě dýchal. Lapal po dechu, u úst se mu objevila krvavá pěna a zemřel se jménem své ženy na rtech. Ve skelných očích se mu odrážel krutý stříbrný měsíc.

Black a Pettigrew hořce oplakávali své přátele, kteří právě zemřeli rukama jejich milovaného krále. Plakali pro osiřelého syna Jamese a Lily, jejich kmotřence Harryho. Plakali pro svého krále.

Nad palácem zavlály černé prapory a příštího dne král Remus, napůl šílený zármutkem, nařídil svým vojákům, aby přivedli zrádného, bezcitného Severuse Snapea.

ȸȹȸ

Severus Snape byl předveden v řetězech, tekla mu krev, byl samá modřina a velký šeredný nos měl přeražený. Baroni Pettigrew a Black se připojili k oddílu, jenž se pro něj vydal. Teď muže, který nedával najevo nejmenší lítost nebo smutek nad tím, co spáchal, propalovali nenávistným pohledem.

Navzdory všem poraněním a drsnému zacházení, jehož se mu dostalo, Snape stál zpříma a sebevědomě, s pohrdavým úšklebkem na rtech.

"Přál jste si mě vidět, můj pane?" řekl.

Král Remus přikývl. Tvář měl strhanou žalem, oči napuchlé a zarudlé. I když se všichni zapřísahali, že smrt barona Pottera a jeho ženy Lily mu nikdo nedává za vinu, zabil je vlastníma rukama a velice ho to rmoutilo.

"Tvrdil jsi, že jsi mne zbavil mého prokletí, ale lhal jsi. Dva z mých nejdražších přátel to zaplatili životem a z jejich syna je sirotek! Můj vzhled se nezměnil, ale bestie ovládla mou mysl a použila mé lidské tělo k prolití krve!"

Snape se zasmál a baron Pettigrew ho praštil. Popadl ho za mastné vlasy a přinutil ho před králem pokleknout.

"Ticho, zlosyne! Kvůli tobě James a Lily zemřeli a jejich Harry nikdy nepozná rodiče. Dej mi jediný důvod proč ti nevytrhnout tvůj prolhaný jazyk a neproklát tvé zrádné srdce mečem!"

Snapeovy žluté zuby zrudly krví a černé oči se zlobně zaleskly.

"Zabij mě a odsoudíš krále k prokletí po zbytek jeho dnů a ještě dál," prskl Pettigrewovi do tváře.

Na to ho baron Pettigrew pustil, rychle mu otřel z obličeje krev a podíval se na krále, jako by se ptal co má dělat.

"Můžeš mě vyléčit, Snape?" zeptal se král Remus a Snape přikývl.

"Dej mi co chci a už nikdy se nestaneš vražedným vlkodlakem."

Vida že nemá na výběr, král se uvolil dát Snapeovi co si přeje, výměnou za jeho pomoc. Nařídil, že až do úplňku Snape nevyjde ze své komnaty na hradě, ale dostane všechno, co potřebuje k přípravě léku na lykantropii. Když nastal čas, předal Snape baronům Blackovi a Pettigrewovi pohár s páchnoucím lektvarem.

Odporná směska chutnala jinak a dokonce ještě hůř než minule. Král Remus se pro jistotu zase nechal připoutat ve sklepení. Ale úplňková noc opět skončila a nebyl žádný křik ani žádné děsivé vytí.

Ráno Snape žádal svoji odměnu, požadoval aby se s ním král Remus oženil. Král odmítl, řka, že Snapeovi nevěří a že budou muset počkat do dalšího úplňku, aby se přesvědčil, zda je doopravdy vyléčený. Snape se jízlivě ušklíbl a nechal se strážemi odvést zpět do komnat, které se staly jeho vězením.

Přešel další úplněk a král se opět neproměnil v krvežíznivou stvůru. Když za ním Snape znova přišel a žádal aby byli sezdáni, král se vyhýbal odpovědi a řekl, že ještě jeden měsíc počkají. Potřeboval si být naprosto jistý, že je vyléčený natrvalo.

Dny rychle míjely, měsíc rostl a ubýval aniž by se Remus proměnil ve vlka nebo nad sebou ztratil vládu a on i jeho přátelé propadali zoufalství. Bude se opravdu muset oženit s ošklivým a zlým mistrem lektvarů?

"Nikdo ti nebude vyčítat, když odmítneš, Remusi," řekl Black. "Je šeredný a odpudivý; kdo by mohl očekávat, že se _něčeho takového_ dotkneš?"

"Je to muž; ty jsi náš král, nemůžeš se s ním oženit. Chce se snad pomocí svých lektvarů proměnit v čarodějnici a rodit ti děti? Přijali by vůbec lidé to, co z něj vzejde, za svého prince?" přesvědčoval jej odhodlaně Pettigrew.

Král kývnul, souhlasil. Nemůže se oženit se Snapem. _Neudělá to_. Nabídne místo toho alchymistovi půl svého majetku, šlechtický titul a místo u dvora, cokoliv si bude přát, s výjimkou jeho ruky.

Ale Snape odmítl královu štědrou nabídku a trval na manželství. Baron Pettigrew se rozzlobil, popadl Snapea, odtáhl ho a vyhodil ho podruhé za brány hradu. Do rukou mu vtiskl váček se sto galeony. Snape hodil zlato na zem, pohrdavě plivl Pettigrewovi k nohám a rozzlobeně se prodíral davem pryč.

Lidé se na něj dívali jako by zešílel, že trvá na sňatku s králem a odmítá jeho nanejvýš velkorysou nabídku. Snape ignoroval jejich pohledy i drzé posměšky, přikrčil se, když na něj házeli kamení a hlínu. Vrátil se do své opuštěné malé chatrče na okraji lesa a znovu čekal.

ȸȹȸ

Král zůstával o úplňkových nocích stále opatrný, ale uplynul rok a on se ani jednou neproměnil ani nad sebou neztratil vládu. Život šel dál a i když lidé stále želeli ztráty barona a baronky Potterových, začali pomalu zapomínat na ty zlé časy, kdy se jejich král každý měsíc měnil v bestii.

Ale klid neměl trvat věčně a bez varování přišla další katastrofa.

Bylo to už více než dvanáct měsíců, co Potterovi zemřeli, když král jednou v noci zůstal o samotě ve své pracovně. Společnost mu dělal jen baron Pettigrew. Králi Remusovi nebylo dobře, často se škrábal na krku a na hřbetech rukou. Jako by ho něco svědilo uvnitř těla, kam nemohl dosáhnout. Zrovna když se baron Pettigrew chystal, že se krále poptá na jeho zdraví, oknem pronikl do věže měsíční paprsek.

Králi Remusovi okamžitě na kůži vyrašily silné hnědé chlupy, vykřikl, naříkal bolestí, zuby se mu prodloužily v tesáky, čelist se protáhla. Bylo slyšet praskání kostí, lámaly se a měnily se do nových tvarů, šaty se trhaly a odhalily znetvořené tělo.

Baron Pettigrew zíral na proměnu, hrůzou se nedokázal ani pohnout a než se nadál, místo přítele před ním stál krvelačný vlkodlak. Jakmile se král přestálou bolestí a vyčerpáním zhroutil na podlahu, kouzlo nebo co to bylo, co dosud drželo Pettigrewa na místě, povolilo a on skočil ke dveřím. Snažil se zvednout závoru aby mohl utéct. Ale chodbami se brzy rozlehl jeho řev, následovaný vytím nestvůry, vrčením a skučením. Baron Black přiběhl, bezmocně se vrhl na zamčené dveře a věděl, že vlk si vyžádal další oběť.

Když příštího rána násilím vyrazili dveře, našli krále nahého, celého zkrvaveného, jak leží uprostřed cárů masa, v rudém tratolišti, které zbylo z jednoho z jeho nejbližších přátel. Oči měl plné stínů a řekl jen jediné slovo.

"Snape."

ȸȹȸ

Tentokrát Snape stál před zlomeným mužem. Zármutek se vryl do královy tváře i do tváří všech přítomných. Král Remus zvedl ruku a zadržel Blacka, který se chystal mistrovi lektvarů hrozit.

"Ještě stále prohlašuješ, že mne dokážeš zbavit prokletí lykantropie, Snape? Vyléčit mne napořád, zabránit, abych připravil o život další ze svých přátel?"

"Ano. Dáš mi co chci?"

Black zkřivil obličej vztekem, ale král mu položil ruku na paži aby mlčel.

"Dám."

Snape se ušklíbl. "Prosím promiň mi, _můj pane_, když neuvěřím tvému slovu. Již dvakrát jsi je porušil, proč by to mělo být potřetí jinak?"

"Ztratil jsem tři ze svých nejmilejších přátel!" vykřikl král rozzlobeně. "To se ti zdá málo? Ale dobrá, přiveďte kněze a vezmeme se třeba hned! Ty však budeš se mnou trávit každý úplněk. Přísahám při všem co je mi drahé, že jestli bestie ještě jednou ovládne moji mysl, ty budeš její příští a poslední obětí!"

Snape přikývl. "Souhlasím."

Někdo přivedl do trůnního sálu kněze a ten před očima Boha a všech, kteří se tam sešli, spojil krále Remuse Lupina a Severuse Snapea svátostí manželskou. Celý dvůr s hrůzou přihlížel jak král navléká Snapeovi prsten a zavazuje se, že ho bude milovat a ctít a bude tomu ohavnému, nevraživému muži navždy věrný.

Pak král poslal Snapea aby na zítřejší večer připravil lektvar. Zbytek dne a celý další den strávil se svým posledním přeživším přítelem, baronem Blackem, a s mladým Harry Potterem. Už se rozhodl, že když lektvar nezabere, bude to naposled co dovolí nestvůře aby ho přemohla. Král Remus byl odhodlaný raději si sáhnout na život, než aby znovu ohrozil životy svých milovaných. Byly učiněny všechny nezbytné přípravy: Harry byl určen následníkem trůnu a dokud nedospěje, baron Black by vládl jako regent.

Když se přiblížila noc, král se rozloučil a odebral se do sklepení, kde si Snape zřídil svoji laboratoř. Remus naposledy objal svého přítele Siriuse Blacka, pak vstoupil do místnosti, kde ho už očekával Snape se spokojeným úšklebkem na rtech. Black zamknul dveře a připravil se držet u nich celou noc stráž, rozpolcený nadějí, že se král konečně uzdraví a touhou aby se proměnil v bestii a roztrhal Severuse Snapea na drobné kousky.

Vyšel měsíc a dveřmi pronikly královy bolestné výkřiky. Baron Black byl smutný, že ztratí posledního přítele, ale zároveň se zaradoval, že Snape se jistě nedožije rána. Čekal, ale neozval se už žádný další zvuk. Ani vytí, ani Snapeovo vřískání. Baron Black se nemohl dočkat úsvitu, chvíle, kdy bude moct zase odemknout těžká dubová vrata.

Konečně noc skončila a on rozrazil dveře.

Král seděl v křesle, nahé tělo zahalené přikrývkou. Vypadal unaveně, ale klidněji, byl vyčerpaný, ale nezraněný. Stejně tak Snape, který stál u manžela a podával mu šálek horkého čaje.

"Remusi, co se stalo?"

Král zvedl hlavu a unaveně se usmál, ale odpověděl Snape.

"Dva minulé lektvary, jimž bylo tělo mého manžela vystaveno, způsobily, že nemohu zabránit aby se proměnil ve vlka. Ale omějový lektvar zajistí, že si zachová lidskou mysl a zůstane příčetný."

"Takže jsi ho nevyléčil!" prohlásil Black vítězně, vida snadný způsob jak se Snapea zbavit.

"Siriusi," přerušil ho král a ochranářsky položil ruku na Snapeovu paži. "Nechej to být. Myslím, že se jednou měsíčně dokážu vyrovnat se zvířecím tělem. A Severus slíbil, že pokaždé bude se mnou. Věří svým schopnostem, já jim budu věřit také."

Baron Black se tvářil jako by chtěl protestovat, ale věděl, že král mu nebude přát sluchu, takže se podvolil a neochotně Snapeovi poděkoval. Snapeův jízlivý úšklebek se změnil v úsměv, když ho král vzal za levou ruku, dotkl se snubního prstenu a jejich prsty se propletly.

Od onoho dne, kdykoliv pluje po obloze kulatý stříbrný měsíc, můžete v zahradách paláce a okolních lesích zahlédnout siluetu křivonosého alchymisty, doprovázenou velikým, spokojeně klusajícím hnědým vlkem. Je to král a jeho manžel, mistr a vlk.

ȸȹȸ

Doufám, že se vám líbila _Disneyho_ verze této pohádky, nicméně příběh ještě nemusí končit. Pokud máte chuť nahlédnout do zákulisí, přesvědčit se, co _opravdu_ předcházelo tomu šťastnému konci, pak, disponujete-li odvahou a odpovídajícím věkem pro sledování porna s vlkem a Snapem v hlavní roli, pokračujte prosím ve čtení.

Konec konců, ohledně pohádek existují dvě základní pravidla: 1. někde hluboko v nich se tají pravdivé jádro; a 2. zatímco na vraždách a brutálním násilí není nic špatného, všechny žhavé slashové scény musí být bez milosti vystřiženy.

**KONEC?**

* * *

Upozornění: Následující kapitola má rating / PWP/ a obsahuje sex s vlkodlakem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Originál: **The Master and The Wolf

**Autor: **ntamara

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** 1. scéna - sex, 2. scéna - sex s vlkodlakem

* * *

**MISTR A VLK - VYSTŘIŽENÁ SCÉNA 7.2.1 **(Co by bylo manželství bez svatební noci?)

Remus zavřel dveře a byl rád, že se už nemusí dívat na Siriusův soucitný a zároveň znechucený výraz. Dost na tom, že se musel oženit se Snapem, že s tím nesnášenlivým mistrem lektvarů bude muset strávit zbytek života. Nepotřeboval, aby mu ještě někdo pořád dokola připomínal, co je na tom nejhorší. Nezapomněl to ani na okamžik. Otočil se a pohlédl Snapeovi do tváře.

Chvíli bez hnutí stáli proti sobě. Snape po něm pošilhával takovým uznalým, žádostivým pohledem, ze kterého Remusovi naskočila husí kůže a navíc – jaká hrůza – se mu do slabin začala hrnout krev. Nervózně otočil hlavu a olízl si rty.

"Takže..."

Snape si odfrkl a Remus se rychle zas podíval na svého _manžela_. Snape ohrnul rty v pobaveném úšklebku a neslyšně a ladně se přibližoval.

"Člověk by řekl, že se pýříš jako panna, _můj pane_," děl tím svým hedvábným hlasem.

Remus se přiměl neucouvnout, nedat se zastrašit jeho impozantním zjevem. Teprve teď si všiml, že Snape je vyšší než on a s rozedraným černým hábitem, rozvlněným kolem vychrtlého těla, připomíná upíra, snášejícího se na svoji kořist.

"Jsem si jistý, že jste v mládí s _přáteli_ důkladně prozkoumali všechny stránky sodomie. Nebo ještě pokračujete? Proto se ten prašivý Black zlobí? Že by... žárlil?"

Ten hlas! Remusovi z něj měkla kolena a tvrdl penis. Ale odmítal dát se zneklidňovat někým jako je Snape. Zvedl bradu a pevně se na šeredu zadíval. Konečně, pořád ještě je král.

"Sirius a já jsme přátelé, nic víc. Radím ti, aby sis své narážky nechal pro sebe, jestli nestojíš o potíže."

Snape se tiše uchechtl; stál teď těsně vedle Remuse, tak blízko jak jen to šlo, aniž by se dotýkali. Remus ucítil Snapeův horký dech na tváři a pak na uchu.

"Dobře." Dlouhé prsty, skvrnité od lektvarů, přejely vzhůru po Remusových prsou a zastavily se na ramenou. "Teď jsi můj a nehodlám se dělit." Snape nasál do úst lalůček a lehce ho okusoval, pak se jeho rty přiblížily k Remusovým.

Remus ho prudce odstrčil, otřel si ucho a tvář.

"Nelíbat!"

Snape se dokázal zatvářit mírně ublíženě a Remus své reakce zalitoval, ale pak si vzpomněl, že to byl Snape, kdo ho do té situace dostal, Snape, kdo zneužíval jeho prokletí. Navíc, jen z pomyšlení, že by měl líbat ta ošklivá ústa plná šeredných, křivých a žlutých zubů, se Remusovi zvedal žaludek.

Snape stiskl rty a pokrčil rameny, do očí se mu zas vrátil odhodlaný lesk. "Velmi dobře. Ale slibuji, že než noc skončí, budeš o má ústa _prosit_." Vstoupil zpátky do Remusova osobního prostoru a začal mu rozepínat tuniku.

Remus zvažoval, že by Snapea zastavil, že by ho přehnul přes postel a vypořádal se s ním tak, že ho prostě ojede. Ale pochyboval, zda by se toho člověka dokázal dotknout; nechtěl se ho dotýkat, a tak se rozhodl, že radši Snapea nechá ať dělá, co umí. Nebránil se mu, neporuší svůj slib, ale jestli si Snape chce užít, bude se o to muset ztraceně postarat sám!

Snape, nicméně, zřejmě neměl nic tak prostého v plánu. Pečlivě Remuse svlékl, dalo by se říct skoro uctivě, a přinutil ho lehnout si na postel. Pak zasypal polibky každý kousek Remusovy odhalené kůže. Jazykem mu po těle maloval ozdobné vzory, omýval světlehnědé bradavky a křivými zuby ho tahal za chlupy na prsou.

Remus zavřel oči a snažil se představit si, že je to někdo jiný, _kdokoliv_ jiný, kdo v něm vyvolává ty slastné pocity. Ale kdykoliv se mu na břicho přitiskl zahnutý nos nebo mu o kůži zavadily mastné vlasy, nemilosrdně mu to připomnělo pravou identitu jeho manžela a _milence_. Ovšem jakmile Snape začal jazykem zpracovávat jeho šourek, bral do úst nejdřív jedno varle a pak druhé, Remus ke svému rozčarování zjistil, že je mu to fuk.

Hbitý jazyk se míhal po jeho penisu, který se nikdy nezdál tak rozpálený, tak tvrdý, tak napjatý. Remus natáhl ruku, sevřel dlouhé mastné vlasy a nutil Snapea, aby vzal jeho penis do úst a _polkl_. Což Snape udělal.

Remus přirážel do Snapeových úst, horkých, vlhkých, do Snapeova krku, a Snape ho sál a polykal a vibroval. Nakonec musel Remuse chytit za nohy, aby ho nedopatřením nepokopal.

A právě když měl Remus dojem že už to nemůže být lepší, když si myslel že už nevydrží ani vteřinu, Snape ho přitiskl do matrace, pomalu zvedl hlavu a přitom jemně přejel svými křivými zuby po celé délce Remusova citlivého penisu. Remus zavyl, udělal se, jeho semeno vytrysklo do Snapeových úst a Remus silou vůle udržel oči otevřené aby viděl jak Snape polyká, úplně všechno, do poslední kapky a nenasytně z Remuse ždímá poslední záchvěvy orgasmu.

Remus supěl, rozvalený na posteli. Nohy a ruce měl jako z olova a snažil se potlačit záchvat paniky, vyvolaný faktem, že právě prožil nejlepší vyvrcholení svého života díky Severusi Snapeovi. Pohyb na matraci ho přiměl otočit hlavu a otevřít oči. Snape slezl z postele a teď se rychle svlékal. Vytáhl něco z kapsy svého černého hábitu a hodil to na postel, ale fascinovaný Remus byl příliš zaměstnaný pozorováním Snapeova těla, než aby si všimnul.

Snape byl vychrtlý a kostnatý a co schovával pod šaty bylo stejně nehezké jako vše ostatní na něm. Sinalá a bledá kůže, prsa zarostlá řídkými černými chlupy.

Remus cítil, jak se jeho oči o vlastní vůli stáčí k jedinému bodu Snapeovy anatomie, který příroda stvořila více než umně: penisu. Zvedal se pyšně z chomáče černočerných chlupů, silný, ale ne nadměrně dlouhý, žalud tak rudý, že se zdál skoro purpurový, a pod ním visely těžké koule, porostlé tmavými chlupy. Remus polknul, jeho vlastní penis se při tom pohledu zacukal. Podíval se Snapeovi do tváře.

Snape pobaveně zvedl obočí, naprosto nestydatě vylezl na postel a uchopil malou lahvičku, kterou tam před chvilkou pohodil. Remus chtěl protestovat, když mu došlo, k čemu se Snape chystá – král se přece nemůže nechat šoustat jako nějaká ženská. Ale doznívající orgasmus mu zpomalil reakce a než stačil říct jediné slovo, Snape ho převrátil na bok a vsunul mu do zadku dva kluzké prsty.

Cizí pocit, divný a útočný, a Remus podruhé otevřel ústa, aby Snapeovi nařídil přestat, ale místo slov protestu mu uniklo překvapené vyjeknutí a pak přidušené zasténání, když se ty šikovné, šikovné dlouhé prsty lehce dotkly něčeho uvnitř a Remus viděl hvězdičky.

"To se ti líbí, že?" zašeptal mu Snape do ucha tím svým hedvábným hlasem. Remus neuznal jeho poznámku za hodnou odpovědi, místo toho se snažil nabodnout se na jeho prsty, dostat je co nejhlouběji.

"Nezdržuj se, Snape, a prostě mě _ošukej_," procedil skrz zaťaté zuby, odtáhl se, vystrčil zadek do vzduchu a čelo opřel o zkřížené ruce. Snape se zachechtal do jeho zad, ale poslechl, namířil svůj penis a začal do Remuse neústupně vnikat. Vůbec to nebolelo, cítil se skvěle – roztažený až na doraz, naplněný, podmaněný. Když Snapeův šourek spočinul na Remusových půlkách, chvilku zůstali bez hnutí, jen Snape se natáhl přes Remusova záda, aby zanořil svůj penis ještě dál do jeho těla.

Remus netrpělivě zavrčel a Snape se rozhýbal, nejdřív pomalu a mírně, ale brzy přirážel mnohem hlouběji a tak silně, že kdyby nebyla postel ze solidního masivu, už by se kývala a čelem narážela do zdi. Snape mu dýchal na krk a Remusův penis se zas rychle začal plnit krví. Vycházel vstříc každému přírazu, roztahoval co nejvíc nohy a užíval si, jak Snapeovy koule plácají o jeho vlastní.

Blábolil – neměl ponětí co – a přál by si dosáhnout na svůj trpící penis, ale bál se, že ztratí rovnováhu. Naštěstí Snape se ho chopil sám a surově za něj tahal, nepřestal dokonce ani když naposledy přirazil, ztuhl a zalil Remusova střeva svým semenem. V té chvíli sevřel Remusův penis skoro bolestivě, až Remusovi vyhrkly slzy do očí, ale pak se trochu uvolnil a přivedl ho k vyvrcholení. Zhroutili se na postel, těla pořád spojená.

Remus zavřel oči a snažil se nastartovat mozek. Věděl, že až se ráno vzbudí a vzpomene si co dělal a jak se mu to líbilo, zděsí se, ale prozatím mu více vyhovovalo vyhřívat se v doznívající záři vyvrcholení. Snape jej začal líbat na krk a ramena a Remus ho nechal. Trošku sebou trhl, když se z něj Snape vytáhl, a vzápětí se zašklebil, protože ucítil, jak mu z uvolněného otvoru vlhce vytéká Snapeovo sperma.

Vyděšeně otevřel oči, když na stehně ucítil jazyk, který slíznul stružku semene, postupoval nahoru až k prameni a dokonce zajel dovnitř. Remus chtěl hrůzou a znechucením utéct, ale bylo to tak skvělé, že radši roztáhl nohy, aby Snape získal pohodlnější přístup.

Penis měl ochablý a bez šance, že by se v nejbližší době vzrušil, ale nevadí. Remus cítil mezi půlkama Snapeův nos, jeho dlouhý jazyk pronikal daleko do jeho těla a král se rozhodl, že zítřkem se bude trápit až zítra. Teď si hodlal užívat Snapeův jazyk a ústa a sténat a prosit o víc.

ȸȹȸ

**MISTR A VLK - VYSTŘIŽENÁ SCÉNA 7.3.2 **(Nemysleli jste si snad, že Snape a Náměsíčník celou noc ve sklepení jen tak posedávali, že ne?)

Remus měl pocit, že zažívá _déjà vu._ Zavřel za sebou dveře sklepení. Sirius se na něj díval se směsicí soucitu a zoufalství a na Snapea s odporem a nepokrytou záští. Chvilku zůstal stát, čelem ke dveřím, ruku na klice. Doufal, že Siriusovi uniklo, že se mu špatně sedí, a nevšiml si výmluvně zarudlé kůže těsně nad límečkem tuniky.

Ještě pořád se v duchu svíjel při představě, co všechno včera Snapeovi dovolil, jak moc se mu to líbilo, a že o to dokonce _prosil_. Co by si Sirius pomyslel, kdyby věděl...

Remus se zhluboka nadechl a narovnal se. Byl král, nikoho se nebál a neměl pána. Odhodlaně se otočil a zpříma pohlédl na svého _manžela_, Severuse Snapea. A okamžitě zrudl pod uznalým pohledem jeho přimhouřených očí.

Snape si pomalu přejel špičkou jazyka po horním rtu a Remus zjistil, že jeho penis neomylně reaguje. Snape sklouzl pohledem dolů a pak se Remusovi podíval do očí, zase s tím svým nesnesitelným úšklebkem.

Remus zatoužil nakráčet přímo k němu a smést mu ten samolibý výraz z obličeje, ale jediná věc, která ho pořád dokola napadala, bylo srazit Snapea na kolena a strčit penis do těch jeho hříšných ošklivých úst, která by vůbec neměla mít nárok být _tak _skvělá. Místo toho však rázně přikročil k lavici, vedle které Snape postával, a vzal si z ní kouřící pohár nějaké neznámé, leč jistě odporné směsice, kterou mu tentokrát Snape přichystal.

"Tohle?"

"Ano. Ale musím tě varovat, kvůli dvěma lektvarům, které jsi užíval dříve, už nemohu zabránit proměně."

Rychle zvedl ruku, aby umlčel Remusův protest a pokračoval.

"Nicméně tento omějový lektvar ti zachová lidskou mysl, jen tělo se změní. Pevně věřím, že časem se mi podaří zařídit, aby proměna byla bezbolestná."

Remus nakrčil nos a zhltnul odpuzující břečku na jeden nádech. Do očí mu vstoupily slzy, i žaludek se bouřil.

"Gah!" zaskřehotal a Snape mu hbitě sebral cínový pohár z uvolněné ruky. "Myslíš, že by se dalo něco udělat i s příchutí?"

Snape zkroutil koutek úst a když se otáčel, mumlal si pod fousy něco, co znělo podezřele jako: 'Kdyby byla správná motivace, tak určitě.'

Remus zase zčervenal a posadil se nepříliš pohodlně na křeslo. Nenáviděl to vědomí, že Snape teď na něj něco má. Takhle to nemělo být, on se neměl oženit s ošklivým a zlomyslným chlapem, i kdyby náhodou měl ústa, pro která by anděl zapřel Boha. Remus složil hlavu do dlaní a nešťastně si povzdechl. Spousta věcí se stala jinak než čekal. Ještě neměl být králem. Nejspíš taky neměl zavraždit tři ze svých nejlepších přátel a z vlastního kmotřence udělat sirotka.

"Jestli ses už přestal litovat, je možná na čase se svléknout. Pokud tedy nechceš zničit úplně nové šaty a ráno si poslat své lidi pro druhé."

Zlostný pohled Snapeovým směrem Remusova _manžela_ v nejmenším neznepokojil a Remus na okamžik zvažoval, že by Snapeův návrh ignoroval, čistě jemu na potvoru. Plus samozřejmě se mu nechtělo vystavovat se před Snapem, zrovna když mu stojí péro a zbytek těla se zhroutí.

Nakonec ale přece jen vstal a začal se svlékat, ze všech sil ignoroval, že není sám. Začínal cítit bolest v kostech a v krvi volání úplňku.

V jedné chvíli si přál, aby Snapeův lektvar nezabral, aby se proměnil ve vlkodlaka a toho příšerného člověka roztrhal, ale hned se zas vzpamatoval. Zrádné myšlenky ho definitivně přešly, jakmile si stáhl boty a kalhoty. Nechtělo se mu umírat, ani se stát bestií, i kdyby to znamenalo, že zbytek života stráví se Severusem Snapem.

Konečně stál nahý uprostřed místnosti a úmyslně se vyhýbal Snapeovu pohledu. Nebylo to příliš těžké, když kosti bolely stále víc a maso ho svědilo k zbláznění, jako by se mu pod kůží usadilo celé mraveniště.

Náhle mu tělem projela ostrá bolest, padl na kolena a chytil se za břicho. Cítil, jak mu praskají kosti, jak se mu převracejí kolena. Zaklonil hlavu, křičel bolestí, zatímco se mu přetvářela čelist a zuby se měnily v tesáky. Bylo to horší než minule, vlastně horší než kdykoliv předtím. Tenkrát aspoň přišel o rozum a nebyl si své bolesti vědomý.

Ale pak to skončilo a on oddechoval na kamenné podlaze. Dlouhý jazyk mu visel z tlamy. Připadal si slabý a křehký, ale ten pocit rychle ustupoval novým vjemům, které mu zprostředkovaly vlčí smysly.

Z vlčího pohledu svět vypadal jinak. Remus viděl lépe než vidíval v lidské podobě, i když bylo světlo pochodní nevalné. Zvedl se na nohy – celkem čtyři – začenichal a zkoumal vzduch.

Vznášely se v něm výpary omějového lektvaru, zelenohnědá šlichta z níž se mu ježil zátylek. Zavrčel. Pode dveřmi cítil Siriuse, světle modrého, plného síly a energie. Ale nade vším vládl zemitý, rudý pach Severuse Snapea.

Remus se naježil, odhalil zuby, snažil se vypadat co největší a nejhrozivější. Snape stál se založenýma rukama a bez mrknutí mu pohled oplácel. Remus přikročil blíž, cenil tesáky a vztekle vrčel.

Říkal si, že by Snapea stejně mohl napadnout, pokousat ho a nakazit, ale přešlo ho to, když se Snape pomalu usmál a začal si rozepínat hábit. Remus zůstal stát kde byl a pozorně sledoval jak se černá, roztřepená látka snáší ke Snapeovým nohám a odhaluje jeho nahé tělo. Pak se Snape pomalu, aniž by ztratil oční kontakt s Remusem, položil na záda na zem. Teprve potom zavřel oči a otočil hlavu na stranu. Při té příležitosti odhalil hrdlo tak lákavě, že Remusovi tekly sliny.

Remus ležícího mistra lektvarů obešel a sevřel jeho krk do tlamy, přitiskl ostré zuby na kůži, tak akorát aby zanechal stopy, ale neublížil. Snape se ani nepohnul, ani se nezachvěl, ale Remus poznal, jak se mu rozbušilo srdce. Opatrně uvolnil čelist, dával dobrý pozor, aby nezkousl, a začal ho očichávat. Čenichem šťouchal Snapea do podpaždí a přes hrudník a břicho postupoval do slabin.

Snape už byl ztopořený a když Remus zvedl hlavu, všiml si, že se zapřel na loktech a hladově se na něj díval. Remus ohrnul pysky ve vlčím úšklebku a olízl Snapeův penis. _Takže o tohle ti jde, co?_

Remus začal penis lízat, ovíjel ho jazykem a Snape poskočil, když ho na koulích zastudil ledový čenich. Vydával opravdu zajímavé zvuky a vzduch těžkl jejich společným vzrušením. Remusovi chvilku mu trvalo než si uvědomil, že Snapeovi obskakuje nohu, ale jakmile to zjistil, okamžitě se rozhodl, že to nestačí.

Opustil Snapeův penis, přitiskl čenich pod jeho šourek, olizoval zvrásněnou kůži mezi ním a tím báječně úzkým otvorem. Snape ochotně roztahoval nohy a když začal chtít víc, prostě odstrčil Remusův čumák a zvedl se na všechny čtyři.

"Počkej – Vydrž minutu, musím –" lapal po dechu a rychle se natáhl na stůl pro známou lahvičku s lubrikantem. Ponořil prsty do jemného krému bez zápachu, nemotorně sáhl dozadu a připravil se. Trvalo mu to hrozně dlouho a Remus ve snaze urychlit proces prostrčil kolem Snapeových prstů jazyk. Snape naříkal a sténal a zdálo se, že úplně ztratil zájem o svou původní činnost. Místo toho vycházel vstříc Remusovu jazyku.

Remus se (přes Snapeovovu nespokojenost) odtáhl, vylezl na něj, zachytil se předními tlapami za jeho ramena a namířil svůj dlouhý, zahrocený penis na Snapeův otvor. Nevyšlo to na poprvé, několikrát zasáhl jeho šourek a penis nebo sklouzl po mastné kůži, ale nakonec konečně našel správné místo a přitlačil. Snape vykřikl, jestli bolestí nebo rozkoší Remus nevěděl a nestaral se. Začal přirážet, propracovávat se dál do chtivého, svírajícího se kroužku svalů, dokud nebyli spojení.

"Oh bože, ano, ano, víc, šukej mě, šukej mě, víc, ještě," křičel Snape mezi nádechy a dychtivě přijímal Remusův penis. Remus rád vyhověl, šukal muže pod sebou jak nejvíc dokázal, načež zavyl a udělal se do něj.

Sesunuli se na zem, Snape uvězněný pod těžkým vlčím tělem, pořád pevně svázaní. Remus těžce oddechoval, vyplazoval jazyk a bavil se Snapeovým úsilím protáhnout ruku mezi tělem a podlahou a sáhnout si mezi nohy. Pak se jeho svaly kolem Remusova penisu stáhly a pach ejakulátu zesílel.

Remus se cítil docela pohodlně, na a ve svém partnerovi, a vesele Snapeovi olízl celý obličej. Snape otevřel ústa a nechal Remuse olíznout jeho křivé zuby. Poplácal ho.

"Hodný pejsek."

Nezněl ani trochu zahořkle a výjimečně se vůbec nešklebil. Remus místo odpovědi vykvikl a Snape se zasmál.

Možná, že život přece jen nebude zas až taková katastrofa, pomyslel si Remus a pomalu uvažoval jak dlouhou noc mají před sebou. Snape je možná šeredný a zlomyslný parchant, ale má _geniální_ pusu a náramně dobře se klátí.

**KONEC**


End file.
